eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
Gen Takekura
"To be able to stand firm and untoppled,... that requires a firm foundation. No Slacking off!" -Gen "Musashi" Takekura 'Statistics:' *Position: Placekicker/Linebacker *Jersey: 11 *40 yard dash: 5.6 seconds *Bench Press: 100 kg (220 lbs) *Height: (5' 9") *Weight: 77 kg (169 lb) *Blood Type: A The original three Deimon Devil Bats along with Yoichi Hiruma and Ryoukan Kurita. Appearance He is often mistaken for an older person, since he initially has a bit of stubble and has a buzz-cut. When he finally joins the team, he grows out his hair and shaves. He is quite muscular due to his work in construction. While working in construction, he was often seen with a plain bandana wrapped around his head. History He first meets Kurita on a job from his father to fix a hole in the fence of the American base Hiruma snuck into. After listening to Kurita's pleas, he still patches the hole but kicks another one, claiming its not his problem what happens after he finishes patching. Afterwards, he finds out they go to the same middle school and the three form the Maou Devil Bats. He leaves the team during the spring season of his freshman year, due to the fact that his father had become seriously ill. As a result, he was forced to drop out of school and take over as the construction foreman of Deimon High. Though he desperately wanted to get back into playing, he refused to rejoin the Devil Bats. However, after meeting with Sena and Monta and seeing how determined they are to get him back on the team, he agrees, but only if they become a strong team. In the manga, he makes his comeback during the game against Seibu, when his father hit him for abandoning his team. In the anime, he does not rejoin the team until the game with the Bando Spiders. He has a one-sided rivalry with the kicker of the Spiders, Kotaro Sasaki, who according to Hiruma, has NEVER missed. Synopsis Musashi has an incredibly strong right leg which helps the Devil Bats on kickoffs, often pinning their opponents deep or forcing them to down the ball deep in their own territory, or in their end zone for a touchback. The title of the 60-yard Magnum was actually a lie fabricated by Hiruma, in order to make Musashi seem invincible, and Musashi keeps telling people that it is a lie. However, the kicker of the Bando Spiders STILL wants to prove that he's better than the Deimon player. During the game against the Nagas, he is instrumental in the Devil Bats' onside kick at the start of the second half, and even pounds some sense into Hiruma with his fist, (though it was all an act). He also has been the only player on Deimon to score during the climactic game against Ojo, making two field goals that kept Deimon within range of the White Knights with a 14-6 score at halftime. After Hiruma went down with an injury at the hands of Gaou, Musashi was one of the few characters to be considered as a replacement QB during the game with Hakushuu, but Sena volunteered instead. Following the Bando game, there is an omake strip in which Hiruma and Kurita take Musashi to a barber as 'punishment' for not coming back until that game - if he had kicked against the Wild Gunmen, Deimon may have won. They give him various comedic hairstyles (which lead to Hiruma in particular nearly killing himself laughing) before deciding on shaving the left and right sides of his head, giving him a mohawk hairstyle. The omake was shown in the anime's special episode, but Musashi's hairstyle still remains as it was during the Bando Spider game. It might have been a mistake on the animator's part, but the reason is still unknown. Trivia *The kanji in Musashi's last name, Takekura, can also be read as Musashi, thus his nickname. The name is derived from Miyamoto Musashi, a famous samurai, who was famous for his skills with two swords, which relates to the fact that Musashi must put up two kicks for every successful possession (extra point kick or field goal and the kick off). Gen's rivalry with the Bando Spiders kicker Kōtarō Sasaki is also a play on Miyamoto's rivalry with the legendary swordsman Sasaki Kojiro. *Musashi has a habit of picking his ear whenever he's not serious (or as a comedy gag). *He also has a knack for making unsensitive statements (Claiming that the Devilbats are a weak team when Monta and Sena ask him to rejoin, and also saying that the Ha- Ha brother's are weak compared to him who worked for a year as construction worker, claiming that he is the one more fitted to be quarterback) to cover his true, much more noble, motive (he can't rejoin the Devilbats since his father's company is in danger and with his father's illness, he's the one who expected to work, and he doesn't want to see the first year get injured by Gaō). Techiques/Stratigies * Extremely Powerful Kick - Musashi have an extremely powerful right leg which he trained from his carpenter job,he is seen powerful enough to kick a giant hole in a steel fence,and kicking a long distance Field Goal with relative ease,although his kick isn't really accurate. * Onside Kick - Basically, Musashi kicks the ball at an angle and a shorter distance than usual in order for his teammates to try to regain possession of the ball. * High-Altitude Kickoff - Due to his kicking ability, Musashi is able to launch the ball into the air to an unbelievable altitude. This causes the opposing team to fall back deep into their own territory. The longer the ball stays in the air, the more time the Devil Bats have to surround the enemy and pin them down near their own goal line. * 60-Yard Field Goal - In the final play of the Christmas Bowl, Musashi kicks a successful 60 Yard Field Goal to win the game for the Devil Bats.Thus,proving his name The Legendary 60-Yard Magnum,even with the ball's barely got in. Category:Eyeshield 21 characters